hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 3969 (9th October 2014)
Summary The hostage situation at the hospital comes to a head when Cameron tackles Big Bob when he tries to shoot Leela, causing Big Bob to be shot dead himself in the process. Leela tries to save Tegan and Ziggy, but the lift plummets to the ground. Esther agrees to be a surrogate for Grace and Trevor after Grace saves her life. Robbie manages to convince Phoebe to give him another chance. Plot Cameron and Leela try to break down the door. Lindsey comforts Freddie. Grace prepares to give Esther and injection with the epinephrine auto-injector. Leela manages to break the lock with the fire extinguisher. Robbie tries to talk to Phoebe, but she walks off. Big Bob tells D.I. Gale that she has fifteen minutes to get him transportation. Lindsey tells Charles that Freddie's blood pressure is dropping. Freddie tells Lindsey that he's got to say goodbye. Grace gives Esther the injection, saving her, as Big Bob comes around the corner. Big Bob loads the gun and threatens to kill either Grace or Esther. Big Bob asks Grace for a favour. Leela hears the voicemail from Tegan, informing her that they're stuck in the lift. Grace tells Trevor that Big Bob wants an ambulance and Trevor in the driver's seat. Big Bob sends Kim to help Esther, as per Grace's demands. Lindsey tries to convince Freddie to let him call his family. The lift begins to slip. Leela tells Cameron that he's getting Tegan and Ziggy out, whether he helps or not. Lindsey phones Joe. Big Bob gives Freddie one minute to say goodbye. Joe refuses to accept that Freddie might die. Big Bob takes the phone from Freddie. Big Bob demands that D.I. Gale tell his grandmother that Big Bob isn't holding the medical staff hostage and send her flowers, in exchange for Freddie being released. He demands that an ambulance with one driver to take Freddie to be treated at a different hospital. Robbie convinces Phoebe to get in the car with him. Grace tells Esther that she might have ended up like Big Bob, and apologises to Esther. Esther forgives her. Grace informs Big Bob that Trevor is ready for Freddie. Lindsey and Charles are shocked when Big Bob reveals that only he will be getting in the ambulance with Freddie. Leela tells Big Bob that she is getting Tegan out of the lift whether he likes it or not. Big Bob refuses to allow Freddie to be taken to the operating theatre. Leela tells her to start moving him, and tells Big Bob that he's not letting Freddie die. She insults him and he pulls a gun on her. Cameron races in and pins Big Bob to the counter. The gun goes off. The police storm the building. Trevor takes off the coat and leaves. Charles declares Big Bob dead. Freddie is lifted onto the trolley and taken to the operating theatre. Cameron and Leela go to save Tegan and Ziggy. She climbs to the ladder, almost slipping. Ziggy informs her that the lift is unstable. Lindsey tries to revive Freddie and manages to normalise his heartbeat. Phoebe agrees to give Robbie a second chance. Charles praises Kim for saving Esther. Esther tells Grace that she's not scared of her anymore. She offers Grace her money back, but tells her that she'll be a surrogate for them. Grace gives her a hug. Freddie regains consciousness. He tells her that she's better off with Joe. The lift begins to slide further and Leela realises that she won't be able to get to it. As she gets back to the floor, the rope snaps and the lift plummets to the ground. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Esther Bloom - Jazmine Franks *Kim Butterfield - Daisy Wood-Davis *Lindsey Butterfield - Sophie Austin *Cameron Campbell - Cameron Moore *Leela Lomax - Kirsty Leigh Porter *Tegan Lomax - Jessica Ellis *Phoebe McQueen - Mandip Gill *David 'Ziggy' Roscoe - Fabrizo Santino *Freddie Roscoe - Charlie Clapham *Joe Roscoe - Ayden Callaghan *Robbie Roscoe - Charlie Wernham *Trevor Royle - Greg Wood *Doctor Charles S'Avage - Andrew Greenough Guest cast *D.I. Gale - Chetna Pandya *Big Bob - Vincent Ebrahim Music Notes *Daisy Wood-Davis is incorrectly credited as Daisy Wood-Davies. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2014 episodes Category:2014